


first kiss

by brainyisalwayssexy



Category: Bollywood RPF, Khoobsurat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainyisalwayssexy/pseuds/brainyisalwayssexy
Summary: The first kiss in the movie Khoosburat, from the POV of both leads.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is Milli's POV, 2nd is Vikram's.

**********************************************************************************************************

Today had been such a strange day.

Getting drugged and kidnapped by a bunch of small-town thugs? That was a new low, even for her.

But none of that matters now, because he saved her, didn’t he?

Her prince. Vikku. She smiles internally at the thought. He came to rescue her.

_Her knight in shining armor…_

He’s so handsome, she thought to herself, off-topic.

I wonder if he’s a good kisser. Maybe I should find out.

Unwittingly, she clasped her arms around his neck.

Then she grinned dizzily and moved closer to his face…

“Milli-you’re drunk” he reminded her, not unkindly.

He looks a bit upset, ( is that even possible?), at how devastatingly drunk she is right now, and turns away in embarrassment at the thought of what she’s trying to get him into.

Yes, she thinks, but I want to kiss _you_.

She keeps gazing at him, and eventually, he looks up again and eyes her warily now, like he knows what she’s thinking.

Well, she thought, he might be a royal, but he’d _never_ been able to stop her before, and he wouldn’t stop her now.

Her thoughts blurred into each other helplessly as she tried to keep them straight.

He’s so bloody handsome, she thinks, _again_.

Perfect justification for why kissing him sounds like a really good idea.

She fiddled with his collar aimlessly and moved closer to his face. It could very well be whatever drugs were in the drink she had, but there’s something incredibly intoxicating about his presence, and suddenly she can’t resist leaning closer. She can feel herself gravitating towards him now, her own actions beyond her own control.

At last, she is close enough to breathe him in. She reaches up, lets her eyes slip shut, and slowly kisses him, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.

It’s a simple kiss. Lazy, gentle, undemanding. And of course, very drunk.

_This feels nice_, she mused groggily.

His lips are so_ soft_ pressed against her own.

_Moving_ against her own.

Wait…

_what?_

Was he…_kissing her back?_

Her eyes snapped open in surprise.

He had started out slow, hesitant, unsure, but then he’d actually _kissed_ her and she’d felt something akin to the sensation of flying. She pulled away from the kiss, soon, _too soon_, yes, as the reality crashed down on her and became almost unbearable to handle.

Pulled back now for air, her drowsy drunkenness seemed to have disappeared entirely. She felt completely awake , and her mind was on edge, sparks still flying down her spine, lips still tingling, eyes wide-eyed in wonder of what had just happened.

He’s gazing at her now, and he looks like he’s been reborn. She finds herself unable to tear herself away from the intensity of his gaze, and it’s as if she’s seeing him in a new light, too. Whatever’s been building for the last few weeks has come out in the open – _at last_.

Something has definitely changed, and before she knows it, they’re moving towards each other _again_ like it’s second nature.

They meet together fiercely this time, at last throwing all caution to the wind. She throws her arms around his neck and lets herself hang onto him, while he takes her into his arms and clasps her tightly. Vikram kisses her much harder now, and she races to keep up , a slight desperation tinging her movements as she chases after the electric sensations that are running up and down her spine.

She lets her lips slide open, and he moves quickly, kissing her so deeply she thinks she might faint. He’d never been one to show any hints of emotion- at all- but now, she can taste the passion that’s boiling just beneath the surface, and the sensation makes her giddy. She shudders as she tries to take it all in, tries to feel every last sensation , from the way he’s moving his jaw to the sweet burn in her lungs to the overwhelming, drowning need to wind _tighter_.

The need for air trumps at last. He lets out a soft gasp as she pulls away. She wobbles a bit as she stands, still reeling from the aftereffects.

Finally,she meets his gaze, and lets a small , shy grin break cross her face at last.

She has no idea what’s going to happen after this, and she knows she’ll have to face the consequences of what she’s done in the morning. But for now, she decides to live in the moment.

Her weariness returns in a wave- the excitement has all been too much to take. She gives him a soppy grin, her drug-induced delirium quickly returning.

She embraces tiredly him now.

And just like that, with a soft sigh, she tucks her head on his shoulder, and slips into blissful sleep.


	2. first kiss

When Vikram thinks back to how badly he thought his day out with the doctor would go, he can honestly say that he truly hadn’t envisioned it ending with him rescuing her from a bunch of greedy kidnappers, in the middle of the night, from the middle of nowhere.

In fact, it had been only moments earlier that the kidnappers had returned Mili safely. As his luck would have it, he had known who they were, and he’d gotten them to scram pretty quickly without their ransom. Mili hadn’t been harmed, thank goodness.

Still, the whole episode had shaken him up a bit. He takes a swig from his flask and tries to settle his nerves, before he turns to deal with the other half of this problem– Mili, the certified, intelligent doctor who _actually fell _for the simplest kidnapping trick in the book. Saying he’s upset right now is probably an understatement.

Swallowing his anger, he somehow manages to ask Mili, as carefully and calmly as he can , how exactly did she manage to get herself kidnapped in less than half an hour? Now this is an answer he _really_ wants to hear.

The nonsensical answer she returns reliably tells him that she’s _completely_ smashed. She doesn’t even answer his question, choosing to instead give him a babbling reply that briefly addresses his use of pronouns before she finally turn into a giggling , hiccuping mess.

Where the humor in the situation is, is beyond him.This isn’t amusing to him, at all. In fact, he’s _furious. _Doesn’t she know what could have _happened_? She could’ve gotten raped, or even killed!

“How could you be so stupid?” he finally spits out. Of course, the kidnapping isn’t her fault. But he’s angry anyway.

She pouts and has the decency to suddenly look mildly guilty – for all of two seconds. She looks down, and starts to mumble something vaguely along the lines of an answer, but Vikram doesn’t want to hear it.

He glowers at her instead. She takes the hint and shuts up.

Then, just as suddenly, her face lights up with a soppy, lopsided grin. She throws her arms around his neck and coos ,“But Vikku you saved me!”, before happily snuggling into his chest.

_What–?_

For once, he’s taken actually aback. He thinks about gently pushing her off his chest, but decides it’s not really worth the effort. He instead lets himself relax and calm down. She’s safe, at least. Relief washes over him, in spite of himself.

She pulls away from him to gaze at him, smiling soppily on what’s evidently still a happy, drunken buzz, when suddenly she pulls him closer–

_No no no no no._

He pulls back quickly. “Milli, you’re drunk.” he reminds her as gently as he can.

Mildly embarrassed, he turns away for a second to assess the situation. Super-drunk Mili, business transaction nowhere near completed, and one very concerned Rani to explain all of this to. All this, in the goddamn dead of night. _Fantastic._

His racing thoughts grind to a stop when he feels her settle her fingers on his suit collar. He turns back in surprise, and watches her expressions cautiously. What is she about to_ do_?

In an instant, it hits him. Suddenly, he knows_ exactly_ what she’s going to do, but his mind still hasn’t had time to fully process the information . He can just _tell_, from the way her eyes have half-lidded and the way she’s looking up at him from under the fringe of dark lashes, that she’s going to kiss him. He can visibly see her building up her courage, tightening her grip on his lapels to ensure he won’t move away from her. His heart is suddenly beating so quickly that he already knows he couldn’t move away , even if he tried.

He hardly has time to react when she finally moves to close the distance between them, because his brain has officially stopped working. Luckily, it functions just long enough for him let his own eyes slip shut, let his lips part so that they catch between hers.

When he at last feels her lips on his, he feels like he’s been shocked. His mind goes blank, his heart stops, and then suddenly there’s nothing but the soft sensation of her lips on his, her fingers tangling in his hair, pulling at the nape of his neck and holding him close. It’s all so impossibly gentle, and yet so firm and decided that he can feel his own inhibitions slowly crumbling down. He’s broken from his train of thought when she starts to kiss him more insistently, presses against his lips more urgently.

His brain finally wakes up, and he kisses her back at last. Her eyes snap open as she realizes what he’s doing, and she pulls away in muffled surprise.

Pulled back now, he tries to think straight, tries to regain control of his mind and thoughts, but he can’t . All he knows is that she’s here in front of him and she’s just so damn _beautiful _and thank god she’s not dead, she alive and she’s safe and _oh god_ he wants to kiss her so _badly_ that it feels like a physical ache. She’s the only thing he can see, she’s all he can focus on right now, and all he knows for sure is that he needs to kiss her again.

Her face is unreadable at first , like she can’t believe what just happened. Her eyes are flashing , and there’s surprise and wonder written all over her face. She considers him carefully, and then her eyes light up and she’s moving towards him again.

This time, he meets her halfway, capturing her lips with his own while she throws her arms around his neck. He kisses her hungrily, and she gasps as he pulls her closer. She’s completely possessed him, and he can feel fire pounding through his veins as he parts her lips and loses himself to the thrilling sensation of kissing her deeper, kissing her harder. 

If he’s being too forward, he can’t tell right now. He doesn’t have a brain left to think with, instead moving purely on instinct , fueled by an urgency he simply cannot explain. It’s as if he needs to show her exactly how he feels _right now_, as if the moment might otherwise slip away. He can feel the adrenaline pounding through him, and yet, he also feels as if he’s pouring everything out in that one kiss, losing a part of himself to her in the process, but completely helpless to resist.

She pulls away for air at last, and he lets out a soft gasp when she does. He takes a moment to just take her in – hair tousled prettily, lips still swollen from where he’d covered them with his own just moments ago, a dark flush visible on her face. She looks absolutely _beautiful._

And of course, that’s exactly when his brain returns to functioning capacity, and he remembers Kiara. His fiance. His goddamn _wedding_, in just three months!

This is bad.

If Mili has any cognition of the gravity of what has just happened, she doesn’t show it. She gives him an air headed grin and puts her head on his shoulder, before dozing off into blissful , oblivious sleep.

Awake, Vikram is in a decidedly less happy state. He panics as a wave of horror washes over him, leaving him with little other than an impending sense of doom and a sinking feeling in his stomach.

What just possessed him? He _really_ shouldn’t have done that. He’s engaged to be married, goddamnit!

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

He tries to calm down. It’ll be fine. Maybe.

Milli sighs softly on his shoulder. The sinking feeling returns.

Or it won’t be.

He doesn’t know what’s worse: the fact that he kissed her, or the fact that , given the opportunity, he would do it again. Without hesitation.

No. He can’t let himself think like that. It was a mistake.

It’s just a kiss. He can forget it, _she_ can forget it.

That’s exactly what they’ll do.

Right?


End file.
